pinksheep_ytfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Shep
Purple Shep is best known as the strange, stupid dragon-sheep hybrid son of the now Pink Sheep and Ender Dragon. He is known as stupid because he often sticks his head in the toaster and puts his hand in the microwave. His catchphrase is "Oh, Golly!" He speaks in third person due to his dragon-sheep heritage, which is best described as slightly unstable. Biography He is the son of Pink Sheep and the Ender Dragon. He is purple because of his ender dragon heritage and is a sheep and has a mustache due to being the son of Pink Sheep. His voice is a combination of the Ender Dragon's and Pink Sheep's. Powers * nuclear fart * fart bomb * block manipulation * hybrid physiology * toaster throw * ugly bomb * 2d 3d indiference * gravity warp * instakill * fireball (only seen in one explodingtnt video) * Time Manipulation ** Time Freezing ** Time Reversal ** Time Speeding Gallery On Camera.JPG|Purple Shep on a Camera in one of Pink Sheep's videos Purple Shep Walking.JPG|Purple Shep walking around in the TNT Town Purple Shep's Room.JPG|Purple Shep in his room purple shep sleeping.jpg Trivia * He is the only sheep in his family whose wool is not pink. * His voice is a combination of the Ender Dragon's and Pink Sheep's. * He walked over Pink Sheep's keyboard twice. * His left eye is upside down, causing him to see half of the world upside down and half right-side up. * He was an unfertilized dragon prior to Pink Sheep's intervention. * He thinks his mustache is an eyebrow because it is over his nose and one of his deformed eyes. * His favorite color is green, but he refers to it as blue. this is probably due to his vision, where blue is more common than any other color * Purple Shep, despite his ugliness and Pink Sheep not liking him, is actually the most powerful sheep in the whole of the ExplodingTNT universe, having the ability to manipulate time, he can stop it, reverse it, and change it's speed. * Pink Sheep sometimes runs into Purple Shep when playing games. The first time this happened was in "Pink Sheep Goes on Vacation." * He pronounces some words differently 'failboat' to 'failboot', 'computer' to 'compooper'. * His YouTube picture is similar to Pink Sheep's, but with his face. * He uses several pairs of words backwards, such as Up and Down, Left and Right, and Longest and Shortest. * He was given a new toaster by Crystal Sheep. * He arrested Pink Sheep twice in it's videos. * He has short term memory loss. * In a few of Pink Sheep`s later videos, Purple Shep is shown wearing a bikini. * His intelligence is questionable at best, as he possesses knowledge of pranking and rapping inherited from his daddy, and he can use a minigun without much of an issue and count much higher than 43 (something Pink Sheep cannot do). * He calls Cows "Horses" and Horses "Cows". Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:ToasterHeads Category:Youtubers Category:Ugly Category:Impersonated on YT Category:TNT Town Residents Category:Pink Sheep Family Category:Sheep Category:Heros like your boi